<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】就喝一口（生子, 产乳 R） by AnnaKatze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063613">【Dickjay】就喝一口（生子, 产乳 R）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKatze/pseuds/AnnaKatze'>AnnaKatze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKatze/pseuds/AnnaKatze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喝内内（。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Dickjay】就喝一口（生子, 产乳 R）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情是从小玛丽•韦恩终于被护士从保温箱里抱出来交到新手父亲手里时开始的。<br/>杰森，一如既往地作为哪怕中弹并且两根肋骨被折断还能跳悬崖揍敌人的硬汉，躺在病床上不顾腹部的伤口就想起身抱住小女儿。迪克在一边眼疾手快地轻摁住他的肩膀，发出shhhhh的声音：“小心，Jay.”<br/>杰森白了导致他躺在这的罪魁祸首一眼，手掌一摊，迪克立马领悟他的意思，从护士手上接过小婴儿，坐到他的Omega身边：“瞧，我们的女儿，她真美，是不是？”<br/>饶是杰森也忍不住在抱过女儿后缓下眉眼弯起嘴角：“还以为你永远不会出来了呢，”他的手指拂过玛丽玫瑰色的嘴唇，小婴儿立马做了试图吮吸的动作，“喔，你饿了吗，小南瓜？”<br/>他向一边的Alpha看去，迪克立马熟练地掏出奶瓶：“乐意为您服务，可别忘记我的小费。”<br/>他做了个抛接酒瓶的动作，像个熟练的调酒师那样。Beta护士憋着笑提醒道：“已经可以开始母乳喂养了。”<br/>杰森缓慢地转过头看着她，完全的、老式电影里那种慢动作。<br/>“如果乳腺不通的话，可以考虑使用开奶器，来自伴侣的按摩也会有帮助。”护士又补充了不啻于往杰森此刻脆弱的神经系统上再扎一刀的一句，然后点点头离开了。<br/>杰森仍然表情空白地望着她离开的方向，像是刚刚听到法外者的飞船被罗伊和星火联手洗劫他的酒库之后狂笑着冲去炸了海王星。<br/>而迪克此刻无心再冲泡奶粉了。他的视线从画着彩虹和小云朵的奶瓶转移到抱着孩子一脸呆滞的杰森，亲自喂奶，天哪，杰森。<br/>如果说这两个词放在一起是重磅炸弹，那么此刻仍然穿着薄得足够透露出身体曲线的病房服的Omega和他看孩子的眼神就是非人道主义武器。<br/>他肯定自己脑袋里现在跑过了好几个计划，没有一个是能够被蝙蝠侠知道的那种。</p><p>“你想试试吗？”最终迪克只是貌似不经意，感受到滴在手背的牛奶温度适宜之后问他，“我是说，如果你不想现在就试的话也没有关系，真的。”<br/>他的面部表情太正直，以至于杰森一丁点都不买账——这混球每次玩UNO诈几个兄弟时都是这表情，会上当的也只有恶魔崽子。<br/>“你想都别想，屌头。”杰森向他龇牙，迪克脑内有个小人儿捂住心口说他到底为什么找了全哥谭甚至可能全宇宙最狠的那个Omega可是他好可爱哦，面上依然波澜不惊地阳光傻笑着向他递过奶瓶：“我是说，现在喂喂她？”<br/>杰森被噎了一下。他嘟嘟囔囔着接过奶瓶，绿色的眼睛里有一丝自己为什么这么容易轻信迪克格雷森的困惑，在转向女儿时又变成了完全的温柔。<br/>“嗨，”他说，手掌握着小小的奶瓶，那么不协调却又那么合适，“希望你能喜欢这个。”<br/>喔，她会喜欢的。迪克眯起眼睛笑起来，而我有预感我会比她更喜欢。</p><p>杰森花了足够长的时间去做心理准备之后才撩起上衣。他深吸一口气，尝试着最为客观地评价胸前这两团东西：当在不做红头罩时他会时不时举举铁，确保这俩玩意儿以及其他肌肉在它们该在的地方好好保护着这具本来不该活这么久的躯体。它是挺有弹性的，但是除了“嘿或许这玩意儿还能防防弹”以外他也从没想过它们还能有其他作用。迪克倒是在某些时候对其有病态的迷恋，但是……迪克嘛，总是迪克。<br/>他又看了看放在一边摇篮里的小婴儿。完成从医院到家迁徙的小家伙看起来适应良好，她喜欢她的弯嘴小奶瓶，但是她也值得每一个小婴孩都应该拥有的食物。<br/>那就来吧。红头罩做了个深呼吸，走向摇篮。</p><p>迪克刚脱下警服走回卧室时就看到这幅美景：他的Omega单手抱着他们的女儿，正在试图把那世界上最可爱的、鲜嫩多汁的胸肌塞到——喔喔他在做那个！！<br/>杰森在迪克进来的一瞬间就迅速拉下上衣抱开玛丽并且假装什么都没发生，但是近距动作可逃不过前马戏团男孩的眼睛，他像是中了头彩般跳到Omega身边，眼里闪着杰森所见过的最为奇异甚至有点吓人的光彩：“宝贝？”<br/>红头罩面无表情地伸出右手把他凑过来的脑袋往外推。尽管如此，夜翼可没错过他红得发亮的耳尖。<br/>“来嘛，”迪克越挫越勇地凑上来，“就让我们的宝宝喝一口？”</p><p>杰森沉默了大概十秒。如果怒气有实体的话，它会顺着红头罩没戴面具而无法掩盖恼羞成怒的脸一路爬到夜翼紧紧搭在他丈夫肩膀上的手上并且再给他来一记上勾拳。<br/>但是迪克一如既往地耐心等着，就像他每一次哄他的弟弟（哇哦这个词和上床放在一起是不是不太应该？）尝试一些新的小道具时做的那样。<br/>“如果你需要我闭上眼睛的话，”迪克接着说道，十分善解人意地松开了手并且紧紧闭上眼，“我完全能够理解，Jay.”<br/>他看起来是认真的，至少他的确在尝试这么做——杰森看看他，又看看正在好奇地观察他们的宝宝，还是一咬牙抓住了自己的左胸。<br/>婴儿的抓握反射是与生俱来的，当被小女儿紧紧地咬住胸口时杰森恍惚地想道，他不知道该怎么描述这种温暖、紧密，还夹带着一丝被捕获的诡异感觉，小小的人儿用尽全力吮吸着，完全不顾daddy现在的窘境：他从未被当成食物来源——半夜被偷偷摸进安全屋的迪基或者小红鸟甚至可能恶魔崽偷走拿走冰箱存货或者央求着做一份能够入口的夜宵不算。现在他的女儿满足地依偎在他胸口，而Omega的身体自然地开始了准备，他能够感受到那胀鼓鼓的一团有了反应，杰森狠狠咬住下唇。<br/>小婴儿鼓鼓的脸颊都由于用力吮吸的动作而缩成了一团。越来越多的液体涌出，而新生儿不算大的胃口慢慢被填饱，杰森轻晃着她，时不时拍拍奶嗝，又擦擦她嘴边的奶渍。<br/>老天，那是他的奶。有一个声音在他脑子里说，用烦人的迪基鸟声音，而杰森毅然决然地屏蔽了他。<br/>尽管他脸上烧得发热。<br/>“哇哦，你可得轻一点儿，宝贝。”迪克说，“你把妈咪都咬红了，坏女孩。”<br/>闭嘴，迪基鸟。杰森低着头又喂了一会儿才意识到他是字面意义上地听见了这句话——抬头一看，果然那只不知廉耻的大蓝鸟正在笑眯眯地盯着自己。<br/>真好，足够排进他不长的（而且死过一次的）人生里最丢脸时刻前十了。杰森把最badass的表情往脸上一糊，决心不去听迪克可能再对此做出的任何反应或评价。<br/>“你做得很好，babe.”然而他只是说，眉眼低垂笑意温柔，“我究竟走了什么好运才能把你留在身边。”<br/>你他妈明明是把老子绑进庄园结婚的。而且你的兄弟全是帮凶。杰森暗自翻翻眼睛，而此时小玛丽已经喝饱了，当他被好好啃了一番的乳头被“啵”地一声从小婴儿嘴里拔出来，又一波热度爬上杰森的脸颊。<br/>“好好睡觉吧，乖宝宝。”迪克趁机接过她放进摇篮，又趁着杰森还来不及扯下上衣时先发制人地将他按在床上：“我得检查妈咪有没有被你咬坏。”<br/>太他妈丢人了。以后迪克绝对不能负责孩子的早教。杰森用一只手臂遮住眼睛，他知道今天是逃不脱了——初代罗宾在近身战方面能够几乎把每个弟弟摁在地上摩擦，而且现在大脑处理器忙着处理写作暴怒读作羞赧情绪的他也没有心思跟自己的Alpha再打一架。<br/>“都红了，”迪克心疼得啧啧弹舌，而杰森心知他绝对说不出什么好话来，“让我舔舔，很快就好了，宝贝。”<br/>我听你他妈在瞎扯。杰森右手握着的拳头就快撞上迪克的左脸了，而擅长躲避的前马戏团男孩只是一低头，俯身把那小小的肉粒含了进去。<br/>“舒服吗？Jay？”他还在含糊不清地问，偶尔舌尖滑过敏感的细缝，再坏心眼地戳戳。由于孕期而已经很久没被Alpha抚慰的新手爸爸此刻忍不住低吟一声，右手按住脖颈插进他的黑发里。<br/>“你……轻点……”还在汩汩冒着乳汁的器官让杰森羞恼得只能咬着唇以抑制更多呻吟，但迪克瞧准时机往那张诱人的嘴唇里插进两根手指，这下他两边都流着水了，湿漉漉的Omega让迪克忍不住欲火上涌，往前探去撷他的唇舌。<br/>“你喜欢这个，对吗宝贝？”一吻结束后他的大哥哑着声音问他，“喜欢被使用，喜欢被我们的宝贝吸得浑身都红彤彤的，嗯？”——他妈的，谁允许迪基鸟这样低着声音说话的，这是得必须立马红牌罚下场的那种犯规——“瞧瞧你，都破皮了。”<br/>像是为了证明他所说的，迪克又低头去找那刚刚还被小婴儿抱着吮吸的乳房，足够大，而且富有弹性，每次上床他都会爱不释手地好好把玩这一对迷人的软肉直到他的Omega涨红着脸对他吼别玩了快点做该做的，而这次它们还被赋予了新的使命。迪克收起牙齿，小心地轻咬着那颗无论何时都可爱极了的乳头，而杰森忍不住随着他的动作发出小声的呻吟。<br/>他的Omega，他的孩子的哺育者，天呐。<br/>“让我喝一口，好吗宝贝，”他又开始没皮没脸地撒娇了，杰森如果现在还有哪怕一丝理智的话也该把他揍飞到天花板去，但他的脑子已经完全被胸前源源不断的汁水和他的Alpha胡搅蛮缠又每处都正中敏感点的挑逗搞得一团乱了，“就喝一口？”<br/>于是杰森做出了他绝对会后悔也绝对不可能承认自己的动作：他点点头，并且捧起了自己的胸肌：“快点来。”<br/>迪克低吼一声扑了上去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>